The present invention relates to a bicycle frame which includes a three connection parts for respectively connecting respective parts of the frame so that the assembling of the bicycle frame can be made in a short period of time.
A conventional bicycle frame 80 is shown in FIG. 7 and generally includes a seat tube 83 with a top tube 81 and a seat stay 84 connected at a higher position of the seat tube 83. A bottom bracket 87 is connected to a lower position of the seat tube 83 and a down tube 82 and a chain stay 85 are connected to the bottom bracket 87. A head tube 86 is connected to the two respective ends of the top tube 81 and the down tube 82. A hook plate is connected to two respective ends of the seat stay 84 and the chain stay 85. It Is to be noted that all the parts mentioned above are connected with each other by welding so as to form a solid frame. Nevertheless, the welding quality is a main concern for a solid frame and the welding processes take a lot of time and involve manual errors. Besides, the size of the bicycle frame cannot be easily changed before welding.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle frame wherein the top tube, down tube, seat stay and the chain stay are easily adhered with connection parts on the seat tube so that the whole assembly becomes easy and efficient.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is a bicycle frame which comprises a seat tube with a connection part connected to a top thereof and a bottom bracket connected to a bottom. The connection part has a first passage for being securely mounted to the seat tube, and a first branch and a second branch which are respectively connected to the top tube and the seat stay.
The bottom bracket has a third branch and a second branch which are respectively connected to the down tube and the chain stay. A head tube is connected to two respective second ends of the top tube and the down tube. A hook plate is connected two respective second ends of the seat stay and the chain stay. The connection part is connected to the seat tube by adhesive.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle frame that is easily to be assembled and the size of the frame can be easily changed before assembling.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.